


Hormones and Bad Habits

by truth_renowned



Series: Hormones and _____ [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8141489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: Daniel has a bad habit. A very pregnant Peggy is not happy with said bad habit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @Kar98k for the idea!

He was having the best dream. He and Peggy were on a boat, and she was wearing one of those wonderful new inventions called a bikini. Her creamy skin was in nearly full display for him to see. God bless the man who created this two-piece wonder.

“Daniel!”

Why was she calling his name? She was right in front of him, lying on a deck chair. She looked up at him and smiled, stretching out her hand. He took it and helped her up from the chair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a heated, openmouthed kiss. His hands roamed around her body, thrilled to encounter cloth barriers only at strategic places. These bikinis were the best invention since the wheel. And to think, the top was held with one tie, one little tie that he could untie with one hand...

“Daniel, where are you?!”

He jerked awake. She wasn't calling him in his dream. She was calling him here, in the house. She wasn't in the bedroom. Where was she? The bathroom? He snapped on the lamp.

“Daniel Sousa, get your inconsiderate arse in here!”

_Oh shit. What did I do or not do now?_

“DANIEL!”

“Coming!”

Whatever his indiscretion, he knew it had to be big. Huge. She'd been moody throughout the pregnancy but this past month, supposedly her last month, her moods could change faster than the speed of light. The doctor said this was normal. Daniel questioned the doctor’s sanity on a daily basis.

He grabbed his crutches and hobbled into the darkened bathroom. He switched on the light and saw Peggy sitting on the toilet. What exactly was the issue? Other than the look on her face was colder than any New York winter.

“Do you see anything wrong with this picture?” she asked tersely.

Daniel paused to choose his words carefully. “Um, you don’t look happy.”

She snorted out a laugh. “Always the crack detective, Assistant Director Sousa.” She reached behind her and slammed the toilet seat against the tank.

It took a few seconds before it clicked. “I forgot to put the toilet seat down again, didn’t I?”

“Didn’t I,” she said, mocking him with a low-pitched American accent.

“Peggy, I am so sorry. I try to remember but I was a bachelor for so long. I promise I will make a concerted effort to--”

“Quit apologizing and help me up!”

Concern flooded his body. “Are you okay? Are you feeling dizzy?”

“No, you plonker! The toilet without the seat is too low for me to get leverage.” She huffed, her features deflating in embarrassment. “I can't get up on my own.”

His lips stretched into a straight line, which was the only way he could keep from grinning. 

_Don’t laugh. If you value your life, man, don't laugh._

Her face tensed again. “If you even think about laughing, Daniel Sousa, I will kick your arse. As soon as I can get off this bloody toilet!”

Miraculously keeping a straight face, Daniel stepped in front of her and bent down so she could put her hands on his shoulders. He braced himself with the crutches and straightened his body, which allowed her to lift herself up.

As soon as she was upright, she pushed him away and slammed the toilet seat down with such force, he was surprised it didn't break.

“I still have to pee, so get out,” she said.

Sheepishly, he walked out of the bathroom but stood outside, just in case she needed more help. Once there, he allowed himself a silent chuckle. Peggy Carter, director of SHIELD, was stuck on the can. It _was_ funny. Her backside probably got a bath as she splashed down into the water. He bit his lip to keep from laughing out loud.

He heard the toilet flush and braced himself for her to enter the bedroom. She did, giving him an icy sideways glance just in time to see the grin still on his face.

“Having a laugh at my expense?” she asked sharply as she sat on the edge the bed.

He shrugged. “You have to admit, it is kind of humorous.” He regretted it the second the words left his lips.

“Yes, it's a laugh-riot,” she bit out as threw a pillow at him. He caught it just before it hit him in the face. She lay down on the bed and added, “Please, Daniel, feel free to laugh all you want on the couch.”

“Peggy…”

“I'm not joking,” she said, rolling on her side, facing away from him. “And turn out the light as you leave.”

He knew she was mad, but this was a new level of anger. Even with their most vocal and passionate fights, she'd never kicked him out of their bed.

“I'm sorry, Peg. I really am.”

He couldn't understand her muffled response but he didn't need to. He was in the doghouse, but at least it had a comfy couch. He clicked off the lamp and crutched his way out to the living room, pillow tucked under his arm. Luckily it still was warm in there from the fire they'd had going earlier. He sat on the couch, fluffed the pillow and brought his legs up, stretching out on his back. Sleep wasn't an option, so he stared at the ceiling. 

Chasing Dottie Underwood, battling people infected with Zero Matter, almost getting sucked into that rift… all of it was a walk in the park compared to a pregnant Peggy Carter. Other than losing a leg, this was by far the biggest challenge he faced. Is this what every man went through with a pregnant wife? He wanted to make things easier on her but sometimes he felt like he only made them harder.

He sighed and closed his eyes. Tomorrow was another day. Another day he would love his wife with his entire heart, and be there for her in whatever she needed, even if she hated him forever for stranding her on the toilet.

He wasn't sure when he dozed off but a shuffling woke him. 

“Daniel?”

He opened his eyes and lifted himself on his elbows so he could look over the couch back. Moving toward him was the shadowed outline of her body, her cotton nightgown shifting with each step.

“Peg? You okay?”

“If you're asking if I'm still in Jekyll and Hyde mode, I'm not. Dr. Jekyll is back, for the time being, anyway.”

“You're not Jekyll and Hyde,” he said, sitting up with his back against the couch arm.

“You're a terrible liar.” She walked to the back of the couch and ran a hand through his tousled hair. “Come back to bed. I can't sleep without you there.”

She turned and headed back to the bedroom. He smiled, grabbed his pillow and crutches and followed her. As he entered the room, she was just laying back on the bed. He moved next to her, and she curled on her side next to him, her expanded belly leaning against his hip and her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her.

“I’m sorry, Peg. I shouldn't have laughed at you.”

“I'm sure it was quite a sight,” she said against his shoulder. “I can't blame you for laughing.”

“Yes, you can. I’m the one who put you in that situation, not putting the toilet seat down.”

“And you can blame me for not looking for it. I know your indiscretions.”

He smiled. “I don't do it on purpose. I just forget.”

“I know. I'm sorry I called you a plonker.” She ran her hand over his chest, and he grasped her hand. “I was embarrassed and, honestly, I was scared. What if this had happened when you weren’t here and something happened with the baby? I panicked and I took it out on you.”

He closed his eyes. He hadn’t thought about that. She would be there, stuck on the toilet until he got home, and if she or the baby was in distress… Suddenly he didn’t feel like laughing anymore.

“You are not a plonker, Daniel. Far from it. You have the patience of a saint.”

He shook his head. “I don’t know about that. I have no idea what you are going through, having another human being growing inside of you. I can’t imagine how hard that is.”

“It’s not easy, that’s for sure, but I hear the end result is quite magical,” she said, turning away from him.

He knew that triggered that she needed to change positions. Sleeping for her was difficult, and the most comfortable position was on her side, pillow between her legs. And her husband’s arms holding her, one beneath the pillow under her head, and one wrapped around her stomach.

“I just want to make things easier on you, Peggy.”

She sighed as he settled in behind her, spooning her back. “You are, Daniel. Trust me, you are. I'm just not adjusting well to having someone else in charge of my body.”

“And we all know you don’t do well not being in control.”

Her foot connected with his shin, and he laughed. “Don’t worry. I won't send you back to the living room. I don’t want you on the couch. I want you right here, by my side. It’s where you belong.”

She was right, as always. He belonged by her side, and she by his. They were in this together, this crazy journey called being parents. There was no one on the planet he’d rather be struggling through this with than the woman in his arms.

\----------

The next morning, Peggy awoke to a quiet house. Daniel already must be at work, she thought. She stretched her aching back, then carefully rolled herself out of bed. Rolling was the operative word; she was barely able to sit up in bed without help. How could a tiny baby take up so much room and throw off her balance so much?

She walked into the bathroom, the light filtering in through the bedroom window casting shadows in the room. Even before she turned on the light, she saw that the toilet seat was up, yet again. 

_Doesn't that man ever learn?_

She sighed and turned on the bathroom light. As her gaze went to the toilet again, she nearly doubled over with laughter.

On the underside of the toilet seat, written in black marker, were the words: “PUT ME DOWN, YOU PLONKER”.


End file.
